Rosa
"I admire your dedication but you're putting your life at risk." - Rosa having doubts towards Luigi. Rosa is a women working as a maid in Alice's Mansion. She is the love interest of Alfred, the butler, and one of the victims who disappeared along with the rest of the family members prior to the events before the plot takes place. Profile Appearance Rosa is a young brown haired women with bright skin, blue eyes, and wearing a maid outfit the consists of a dark blue shirt and white apron. She also has a pair of two hair bands matching the color of her shirt on both the sides of her hair. Abilities As a spirit, it is hinted that Rosa might have some of telekinetic powers that allows her to twist and move any objects possibly with her mind. Though, it is only implied when she murders Mario in cold blood, should Luigi not being able to present her the following items, and later discovers Mario's body in a distorted and painfully thrashed manner. Smacking sound effects can also be heard as Luigi pleas while Mario is being beaten to death, meaning Mario's unconscious body was possibly being levitated and smashed all over the halls. Plot Rosa is encountered during the Omitted Memory route. She is found in second floor in the room before the bathroom where Luigi first meets Alfred. Rosa provides information to Luigi that Alice's is the reason why the house had been cursed. Rosa remembers that Alice had fallen in love with a man she cannot remember, and they had a child together. Alice was planning to use her daughter as a sacrifice so she can live forever with her beloved husband. Her purpose for possessing Mario was to use him as living body so she could continue her ritual. After questioned by Luigi on how he can save Mario, Rosa gives him her doubts that it's already too late. If Mario has already lost most control of his body, the only option is by killing him to prevent to Alice from escaping. She requests Luigi to help her remember the man who once loved her and gives him a ??? Key. After Luigi takes on her request and finds the following items, he presents her with an Engagement Ring and a Letter left by Alfred. Rosa is filled with joy that Alfred was going to propose to her at some point and that he even left an apology letter for her. In return, she thanks Luigi by rewarding him with a bottle of Holy Water that will dispel Alice's curse over Mario for the time being and happily passes on to the after life. Before the Events Rosa worked as Alice's handmaiden in the past. She fell in love with Alfred shortly after Alice and Riba married and had Serina. When Rosa heard of Alice's plan on murdering her entire family, as well as her beloved daughter, she couldn't believe what has become of her master. After hearing that Alice had murdered Mercy along and her children, Rosa became aware that she would be targeted next. Rosa wouldn't allow Alice to use her as a sacrifice so she took her own life by hanging herself before Alice could get the chance to kill her, believing she could escape the curse this way. However, this grave mistake she made only ended up giving Alice more power, and thus, her spirit became trapped within in the mansion throughout the years. Trivia * Luigi can actually find Rosa before he meets Alfred in the bathroom during his search for Mario on the second floor. Because her sprites are silhouetted within the darkness, it is difficult for players to notice her. She can be found sitting at the top right corner of the room and can optionally be inspected by Luigi. Her portrait will appear statically-silhouetted and having her respond with "...". * Interestingly, Rosa'a spirit form shows blood dripping from her mouth, yet her corpse shows no blood at all on her. * If Luigi does not present both the following items to Rosa, but only one of them to her, she will target Mario and kill him in the following ways: ** Telling her Alfred's name will result her in killing Mario by hanging him. ** Presenting only the Letter will result her in using Luigi's body to kill Mario in a gruesome manner. ** Presenting only the Engagement Ring will have her kill Mario by distorting and thrashing his body. Gallery Rosa_undead.png|Rosa as she is left in her spirit form. Category:Characters Category:Spirit